Wolf Demon
by DranonMagic
Summary: Harry finds himself in another situation that he won’t be able to walk away unscratched . During the summer he finds himself turned into a wolf demon and not just any wolf demon either. Fate decided that he was to be a submissive wolf demon, causing him
1. Default Chapter

Title: Wolf Demon

Authors: Dragonfly and Inky Heart

Summary: Harry finds himself in another situation that he won't be able to walk unscratched out of. During the summer he finds himself turned into a wolf demon and not just any wolf demon either. His is a submissive one and in need of finding his dominate. Just who might his dominant be? It will be all revealed in the story so read.

Rating: This story will be rated in the upper R ratings. There will be a warning when a sexual scene will pop up so do not worry about that. There will also be male pregnancy involved. You have been warned. Bwahahahahaha.

Harry sighed as he rubbed in some ointment into yet another cut he had received from his uncle. He had been beaten up, yet again, and he couldn't do anything about it… No, that was a lie. He could do something about it if he wanted to but lately he just felt so, well to put it lightly scared. He was also extremely jumpy, as if he knew something was going to happen yet he didn't know what it was yet.

"Stupid nerves." Harry muttered as he finished his task, wincing as he stood up in order to do the afternoon's chores. Aching all over, he began to start the task of weeding the garden's in silence, his mind escaping him for the moment.

Now if you looked at Harry now, you would be able to notice how much he had changed over the summer. His hair had grown slightly longer, though not much. Harry's skin was as pale as milk, though he was tall and strong. He was about the height of 6'3, having finally gone through his growth spurt and was a lot stronger from all the chores he had been doing. Despite all of these, he uncle still managed to beat him up and beat him up good as well. Harry never broke though; at least he didn't show it if he did. He wanted to appear strong though often times he just wanted to curl up in his room and die.

Well you two weeks till he would finally be back to Hogwarts. At least he would be able to look towards that and his birthday, which would occur tonight. Maybe for a birthday present he would be able to be taken away from this…this hellhole, though he doubted that that would happen.

"Harry Potter, come in here right this minute and start dinner!" His Aunt Petunia hollered at the young wizard. Flinching at the sound of her voice, Harry stood, muttering a soft 'Yes Aunt Petunia's under his breath before dusting his dirtied oversized jeans off.

Taking a deep intake of air, Harry shook his head before entering the house. Eyes were downcast towards the clean floor as he made his way into the kitchen.

"We are going to have important guests over from your Uncle's company over tonight. You know what that means." Petunia snapped, waiting to hear Harry's response.

"That I am going to cook dinner to perfection then go up to my room and be as quiet as a mouse." Harry recited holding back the urge to roll his eyes. Petunia sent a sharp glare towards him before Beginning to get what she could ready.

Harry watched Aunt Petunia leave the kitchen before whipping up a dinner, all the while managing to sneak a few things into his pockets to nibble on later. Setting the table about half an hour before the supposed guest was supposed to come, Harry sighed in slight relief. Everything was set and he most likely was going to be safe from another beating now. Washing up the pots and pans he had used, Harry then walked to his room silently. Oh how he wished that someone would be here to actually care for him but like that would ever happen.

Shaking his head at the thoughts, Harry entered his bedroom then laid down on the nice warm small bed. Looking up at the ceiling then over at the clock, Harry noted that he would be 16 in approximately five hours.

"Happy early birthday to me." Harry mumbled to himself before nibbling on a few crackers before looking at Hedwig's empty cage sadly. He had sent Hedwig to Ron and had told her to stay put for the summer and she had. HE was completely and utterly alone and there was nothing that he could do about it. Trying to rid himself of those feelings, Harry silently curled up in a ball and soundly fell asleep.

Harry's dreams were surprisingly nightmare free this night, until he felt a sudden chill. This caused Harry to stir and eventually wake up. Glancing at the clock on the wall, Harry noted that the time was blurred. Blinking, he realized that his glasses had fallen off at one point. Groping around blindly, Harry finally found his said glasses and pulled them on. Blinking a few times he looked at the clock again and noted that it was 11:58.

"Hmm…2 minutes to my lonely birthday." Harry muttered under his breath. Shaking his head, Harry rested his head back on his pillow before warily sitting up and hugged his knees to his chest. He just couldn't fall back asleep now. For some reason he knew that something big was going to happen but what? He was probably just being paranoid right? Well whatever he was feeling he was sure that it couldn't be too bad.

Half a minute left till he would turn sixteen. Man how fast did time fly by. Pretty soon he would be back to his home, Hogwarts, and would be surrounded by his friends once again. He silently wondered how much they had changed but shrugged the feeling off.

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2...This was it…yes this was it. 1...0

Harry had to bit back a sudden yelp of pain as he body began to shift. What was happening? All he knew was that it hurt like hell. He managed to hold back his yells for only a while, not wanting to wake anyone in the house especially the guest that was sleeping over. He would be killed if he did that…but he wasn't able to hold in his screams any longer as his body began to shift in change. It was so painful, so painful in fact that he didn't notice their guest, a young man, suddenly run into the room.

It was only but a moment before he was engulfed his warm arms and was suddenly pulled out of the room, still screaming in pain. The next thing he knew both himself and his personal belongings had be apparated into a house, obviously someone had sensed the change that was taking place in him and had transported him here. It took a while longer for his body to stop convulsing before he was finally able to breath on his own without the intense pain. Blinking, he noticed that something fuzzy yet stick with blood was wrapped around him. Not only that but he had bloody shrunk and appeared to have no muscle

With a soft groan, Harry managed to find that the fuzzy wet sticky thing was a tail. He had remembered reading about this over the summer, but had never expected this to happen to him. He was a bloody wolf demon and a submissive one too. That must mean that if he had a dominant that the dominant must have known that he was his mate even before he transformed.

Shivering in shock, Harry looked up at the male who had taken him here. "Welcome to Malfoy manner, your mate had requested me to bring you here Mister Potter. Good day and good luck..." The male stated oddly before turning and walking off, leaving Harry to his own demesne.

Please read and review. The next chapter will be posted up shortly.


	2. Terror and confusion

Title: Wolf Demon

Authors: Dragonfly and Inky Heart

Summary: Harry finds himself in another situation that he won't be able to walk unscratched out of. During the summer he finds himself turned into a wolf demon and not just any wolf demon either. His is a submissive one and in need of finding his dominate. Just who might his dominant be? It will be all revealed in the story so read.

Rating: This story will be rated in the upper R ratings. There will be a warning when a sexual scene will pop up so do not worry about that. There will also be male pregnancy involved. You have been warned. Bwahahahahaha.

Dedication: Okay, this chapter is dedicated to our Reviewers who are SensiblyTainted, Starr light1, silverfox16, wantabechiaki, LitCandle, lita-2003. Gives out big bag off cookies to each person. Oh, and before I forget Starr light1, Harry did shrink and grow a tail. It was I, Dragonfly, who came up with this part of the idea for the storynods I hope it doesn't end up going down hill from here. Anyways here is the next chapter.

Chapter two:

"Master Malfoy..." The voice echoed slightly into the library, which had a complete calming silence to it.

Gray eyes stared intensely at the male intruder, pale lips forming into a growl of annoyance. Pushing himself up from the couch, Malfoy carefully and lovingly set down his new expensive Dark Arts book. "Yes?"

"Your request has been met, I wanted you to know. As you did request." The voice seemed to be holding back bitterness towards the young Malfoy.

A cold smile spread across his lips, even though you wouldn't call it a real smile... "Thank you. You may leave now." As the male left, young Malfoy let a small-amused smile on his lips, as he reached back for his book.

The looks of the young man haven't changed much over the year, the build of course of his body seemed stronger, from the training over the summer. His father had been drilling it into him. The feather light blonde hair was pure as silk, dangling in front of his eyes. His height, of course, curse his height wasn't much of the tallest but stood decently. His clothes, of course, were one of the most expensive kind, and fitted just for his build.

Once in his room, he set his book down. Pacing, pacing quietly and quickly, hands folded behind his back. Thinking... thinking... thinking. Gah. Draco looked at himself in the mirror, putting his hair in the right places, and smirking just for his over sized ego. He thought he had a right to look in the mirror longer than others, seeing as he had so much to adore.

Leaving the room, which he had been pacing in, Draco walked down the extravagant hallways and towards the room, which Harry currently resided in. Clearing his throat, he nodded towards the person who was standing in front of the door. The male nodded towards young Draco before letting Draco pass to the door. Slowly, opening it, Malfoy cleared his throat, gray eyes landing on Harry.

Harry, up until the point that Draco had arrived, had been looking for an exit in the room. He was feeling both physically and emotionally drained after his painful transformation. After realizing that there was no way out, Harry had to refrain himself from whimpering, though it came out anyways. He had a tail, ears, and was in the Malfoy manor. On top of all of that he was pretty sure that he was going to be tortured slowly then killed by the dark lord afterwards.

Normally the thought wouldn't have scared him, since he had always believed that he would die painfully, but his new submissive side was forcing him to feel weak and easily frightened. Lucky him no? At least he was able to recollect a small bit about Submissive wolf demons, though he hoped that it would not be true. What he remembered reading, was that a Submissive wolf demon would feel frightened, insecure, and other things that followed along those lines until they had mated with their Dominant. Well it looked like that wasn't going to happen any time soon now was it.

Harry had to shake his head to clear the mixture of emotions that he felt, not noticing that the door had opened and that Malfoy was standing there in all his glory. When the blonde cleared his throat, however, he became aware of Draco immediately. His gaze met the blondes for only a split second before he began to shiver, the fur on his tail and ears bristling in fright. Harry hated the over powering feeling of fear and vulnerability that he was showing, but it could not be helped. It was then that he noticed a man behind Malfoy, shivering even more as he curled in on himself. Why did he have to be so God damn weak.

The man behind Malfoy began to follow the blonde in, in order to see to his protection before stopping when Draco waved him off with a dainty, yet masculine hand.

"No need." Draco persisted as he gazed upon the vulnerable looking Harry. The frail raven-haired boy felt the blonde's gaze, causing a soft whimper to come forth from his petal like lips. The man moved out of the room and back to his post outside of the room. Once the man was outside, Draco shut then locked the door, the resounding click of the lock sounding loudly in the large room.

Harry had a feeling that this was it. He would end up dying sooner rather then latter at the hands of none other then Draco Malfoy. How screwed up can this all get? Harry was feeling uneasier as he watched Draco from where he sat, noticing that the other still had his gaze on him. The silvery eyes, which the boy possessed, caused Harry to tremble more in terror, that he had never possessed before. This was just not his day.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Draco stated as he noticed just how frightened Harry was. His voice wasn't the most calming or comforting in the world, though it did hold a slight note of pity and the slightest…VERY slightest loving tone within it. Not wanting to frighten the raven hair boy, Draco slowly took a step towards Harry, wondering what reaction he would receive.

"Do you even understand what is happening?" Draco asked the male, noticing that Harry was backing away from him with a small since. It seemed like Harry wasn't going to trust Draco anytime soon, especially wince the blonde's father was a death eater.

"I know what's going on… You're going to turn me over to Voldemort." Harry stated, surprised at how boldly he had spoken up when he felt like he was going to fall apart from his fear at any moment. Chancing to look up at his rival, Harry noticed that Draco wore a strange smile on his lips, seeming to be a mixture of amusement and pity. It must've just been a trick of the light for he seriously doubted that Draco would have any pity towards him.

"Mm." Draco stated before pausing, as if he was thinking over many possibilities. " You know…that wouldn't be such a bad idea." Draco continued, as if considering before noticing that his answer caused the Raven haired boy to shiver even more.

"But no." Draco continued after a small pause, his eyes narrowing a bit.

"After all that planning... all that time spent, just to get you here. In this room. I am not just going to pass you off to the Dark Lord." Draco stated, eyebrow rising as he knelt down so he could be more level with Harry. Gray eyes were burning with anxiousness along with something most couldn't quite place. Suddenly Draco's chalk pale hand began to move forward, as if to dare to touch Harry just to see how he would end up reacting.

To say the least, Harry reacted negatively as he shut his Emerald eyes tightly as if to try and will himself away from this place and back in Hogwarts where everything felt just right for him. It seemed like he would never be normal, no matter where he went.

"W…what do you p…plan to do with me?" Harry asked before wincing at how weak he must've sounded. Draco must be having a field day watching him like this. He probably was enjoying his torment while trying to mess with his mind at the same time. A shiver racked Harry's body at the thought, a strong feeling of being threatened overwhelming him now.

"Don't hurt me." Harry stated softly as he curled in on himself, as if trying to shield himself from the world.

The site of Harry in such a state caused Draco's stomach to clench up tightly. 'That stung a bit…' He thought as he listened to Harry's words ringing in the silence of the extravagantly designed room.

"Plan to do with you?" Draco asked before licking his lips over in though as he moved his hand away from Harry slowly, to show the other that he meant no harm to him. Silver eyes trailed over Harry's current state, tail, ears, and all. He felt amused that Harry most likely didn't know what was going on.

"Well…are you completely oblivious as to why you have grown those?" Draco asked as he gestured to Harry's tail and ears slowly, not wanting to scare the boy any more then he obviously was.

"I...I turned into some stupid w...wolf demon thing." Harry stated cautiously after a moment, though he didn't know much else besides that. Hugging his knees close to his chest, Harry peeked at Draco from behind his knees in an uncertain manner.

"Submissive." Draco stated, meaning to add in front of Harry's description of what he now was. A smirk suddenly graced Draco's features, causing Harry to feel a bit uncomfortably at what the other was going to say.

"Meet your dominant." Draco finally stated, his smirk growing. "Which would be me." He added as an after thought, wanting to let the other know without hesitation that he was to be Draco's mate.

Bwahaha...you have to love the cliff hangers..Please read and review. I will try to get the third Chapter up soon. Till next time.


	3. alone

**Title: Wolf Demon**

**Authors: Dragonfly and Inky Heart**

**Summary: Harry finds himself in another situation that he won't be able to walk away unscratched. During the summer he finds himself turned into a wolf demon and not just any wolf demon either. He is a submissive one and in need of finding his dominate. Just who might his dominant be? It will be all revealed in the story so read.**

**Rating: This story will be rated in the upper R ratings. There will be a warning when a sexual scene will pop up so do not worry about that. There will also be male pregnancy involved. You have been warned. Bwahahahahaha.**

**Note: Okay, I know that it has been a long time since this story has been updated and all I can say is I'm SORRY! I will make it up to you by posting this chapter and another that will follow it later on today…hopefully. Well I am still sorry for being so late to update this. I will try my best to update at least once a week, although there won't be any guarantees. Well…er…read on. …Oh, and thanks for all the reviews! I feel so loved**

Harry seemed to freeze in shock for a moment. It wasn't possible for Draco to be his mate…His dominate mate at that. The thought caused a shiver to run up and down Harry's spine. Maybe Uncle Vernon had hit him too hard this time and he had a concussion or was rendered unconscious. That might explain why the unthinkable was happening to him.

"This is just too much too take in…It's just too…too weird." Harry finally stated, his ears twitching in his confused state. Looking up at Draco, Harry hoped that the other would understand somewhat. After all he was pretty sure that Draco had time to think through everything and he had none. Blinking his emerald eyes, Harry looked down at his lap, ears pressed back against his scalp slightly.

Draco watched Harry, understanding how the other felt before noticing just how adorable Harry was, especially with his ears twitching and such. The thought caused a small, almost inaudible giggle to come from Draco's throat, but it was quickly hidden by a cough. After all, Malfoy's were not supposed to giggle. Clearing his throat, Draco watched as Harry looked back up at him. Merlin, the boy was beautiful, though he would never voice those thoughts out loud.

"Should I leave you to think?" Draco asked Harry, his voice offering a bit of comfort. Harry blinked for a moment before nibbling on his bottom lip. He was silently afraid that if Draco would leave then he would never come back again. Damn these stupid submissive genes that he inherited.

"Will you come back latter then?" Harry asked Draco silently while inwardly cursing himself at how vulnerable and basically submissive he was acting.

"Of course." Draco stated, knowing that Harry needed this reassurance at the moment. He looked back at his mate for a moment, wanting to kiss Harry but knew that he shouldn't so soon. Instead, Draco stood up before walking towards the locked door. He spared Harry on last glance before unlocking it and stepped out of the room.

"Guard this door as if your life depended on it... From anyone. No one gets past besides myself." Draco voice was full of bitterness, none of the soft tones he had for Harry where even noticeable in his voice. Narrowing his eyes he moved along.

The guard had nodded and was now standing in front of the door, doing what Draco had instructed.

Harry sighed when he watched the door finally shut close before closing his eyes. Wild thoughts began to race through his mind, jumbling up for a moment before one stood out clearly. He was alone and no one was there. He was locked in a room like an animal, probably to be made fun of later. Maybe that was Draco's intent. Maybe Draco just wanted to give him some hope of a possible friendship or something more before brutally tearing his heart to shreds. Tears began to well in the emerald green eyes before sliding down his cheeks, shimmering like crystals. After a long while, Harry moved towards a corner, curled up, then cried himself to sleep.

**I know that it is short but that is because I wanted to leave another cliffy. Besides the next chapter will be longer. It will take a little while but I will try my best to get it up today. Well please Review. Thanks**


	4. Problem solving

**Title: Wolf Demon**

**Authors: Dragonfly and Inky Heart**

**Summary: Harry finds himself in another situation that he won't be able to walk unscratched out of. During the summer he finds himself turned into a wolf demon and not just any wolf demon either. His is a submissive one and in need of finding his dominate. Just who might his dominant be? It will be all revealed in the story so read.**

**Rating: This story will be rated in the upper R ratings. There will be a warning when a sexual scene will pop up so do not worry about that. There will also be male pregnancy involved. You have been warned. Bwahahahahaha.**

**Note: This is the other chapter that I promised to make up for the time that I was away, but I never got to post it on the day that I said I would. I ish so sorry. TT Oh well, it is here now at the lest. Hides under my safety rock Oh and Harry is going to be very submissive until Draco and him mate. After that he will only be submissive to Draco, but not terribly so. He will also be Submissive when cornered and he feels like he is threatened. Other then that, Harry will be relatively normal after Draco and him mate.**

Several hours later, Draco was disturbed once again to head towards the dinning room which dinner would be served. His Father having no clue that Harry was currently there; Draco has to keep his eagerness down to get through with dinner. The dinner table was quiet, and Draco was repeatedly hissed at to quiet eating so quickly.

"Mother..." Draco voice wasn't filled with love, or adoration towards her. "Could I possibly... bring some food to my room? I need to start studying with school coming up and all." Draco lied right through his teeth.  
Lucky for Draco his mother seemed to be distracted for a moment.

"I suppose so." She said eyeing him for a moment before looking down at her plate, delicately eating her meal. Draco held in a sigh of relief as he left some food on his plate purposely, just in case Harry was hungry.

Standing up, yet not picking up his plate, he snapped his fingers. A new house elf entered the room and grabbed Draco's plate in obedience.

"Nah uh..." Draco said as the elf began walking to the kitchen. "Follow me." Slowly, he began heading towards Harry's room.

After a few twists and turn, Draco and the small house elf finally arrived to the room that Harry was occupying. Letting a small smirk grace his lips, Draco nodded towards the guard, which was as close to a thank you that the guard was ever going to get from him.

"Your welcome." The guard spat venomously. He knew that Draco never would thank him for anything but couldn't the boy ever recognize his efforts? The smirk on Draco's lips grew at the guards sarcasm before he turned to face the house elf, who had his ears drawn down, body trembling terribly.

"You may go now." Draco grabbed the plate from the Elf before it ran off quickly. Sighing, the guard stepped away from the door. Draco opened it quietly, shutting it and locking it after he entered. Grey eyes once again landing on Harry, a frown appearing over his lips, as he kept quiet. The site before him broke his heart. It was obvious that the small boy had cried himself to sleep; since the wet trails that the tears left were still a bit noticeable.

Not wanting to wake Harry just yet, he slowly bent down to set the plate onto the ground before turning his attention on Harry. Hesitating, Draco felt a sudden urge to want to go over and gather up Harry in his arms to comfort him. Draco nearly succumbed to these urges but forced himself not too. Instead he began to silently walk over to Harry before sitting in front of the other, waiting for him to wake up.

Draco watched silently as Harry slept before finally awaking. He sensed the depression rolling off of Harry in waves and his mate looked about before spotting him and jumping slightly.

"I'm sorry." Harry blurted out before moving farther back into his small corner. Closing his eyes a bit, Harry didn't see the confusion display across Draco's face.

"Sorry for what Harry?" Draco asked before frowning. Maybe the other had had a bad dream and the outburst had just occurred, though he highly doubted that.

"I…I'm sorry for forcing you to be with me. I know that you h…h...hate me. I'm sorry that this had to happen." Harry stated while trying to hold back hot tears that threatened to spill from his eyes. He felt so weak and unloved. The feelings had been with him for most of his life but it seemed that his new transformation was getting him to show his emotions more freely now. Damn it!

"Forced to be with you?" Draco frowned, "I'm not being forced to be with you and I don't hate you." His eyes darkened, showing his pity for Harry while also knowing that Harry would be feeling insecure like this until they mated.

Moving close to the other, Draco knelt in front of him. "Why would you think that...?" Leaving him alone for that amount of time seemed to really affect the boy.

"Because it's true." Harry stated with a small sniffle before hiding his face in his arms. After all it wouldn't be good to show you rival your tears. At least he was still able to control his thought somewhat.

Draco took a deep breath, sighing. "If wasn't your fault. No reason to blame yourself for something that cannot be changed. And I do not hate you." Draco stated softly before having to smile at the new vulnerable Harry. The other could just be so cute at times. Pushing the thought away, Draco felt the urges to comfort his mate once again as he set a hand on Harry's back and began to rub comforting circles on it in an attempt to calm Harry down.

It too a few minutes before Harry's sniffling subsided and he began to lean slightly into Draco's hand. "I hate feeling so weak. These darn new Submissive genes are really screwing my emotions up." He stated softly before looking down at his lap, feeling completely foolish now.

"Well…You won't feel as weak after we mate, of course." Draco stated with a smile, his eyes sparkling at the thought of mating with Harry. He pushed the idea aside for the moment before grinning as he noticed Harry's dark blush.

"Anyways, if you are hungry I brought over some food." Draco stated before motioning at the plate of food that he had placed on the ground.

"Umm…Okay. Food sounds good right now." Harry replied with a small smile. As soon as he had said that, Draco pushed himself away from Harry for a short moment before moving to grab the plate. Baked ham sat on the plate, along with a delicious looking buttered roll.

"Here." Draco stood straight before heading back over to Harry, sitting down in front of him, plate of food in his hand. Grey eyes stared curiously at Harry's body. Doesn't even seem like he ate, but Draco still was extremely attracted to him.

Nodding his thanks, Harry looked at the plate of food before hesitantly grabbing the buttered roll. He eyed it for a moment before beginning to nibble on the sweet bread. Oh Merlin, it tasted so good, but that might've been he hadn't tasted real food for a while. His nibbling soon turned to bigger bites before the roll finally disappeared and his stomach being full at the moment.

Draco sat watching him, tilting his head as he watched Harry eat. He had to admit, the old hatred for the boy still was deep inside of him. This was why the new feelings of caring for Harry made him hesitant at times, but the comforting, dominance over the boy was to overwhelming to doublethink.

"Thank you Draco." Harry stated softly, causing Draco to be pulled away from his thoughts. He looked over at the other, noticing that he had only consumed the buttered roll but decided that he wouldn't comment on it.

"You're welcome." Draco finally stated before moving to take Harry's plate. After he placed the plate out of the way, Draco walked back before looking at his mate once again.

"Harry..." Draco began before clearing his throat, after all it did feel weird using Harry's given name. "Schools coming up." Draco mentioned, wondering slightly to himself about how things would go with them now.

"I know." Harry stated with a small feeling of dread. A sudden pang of fear filled his body as he looked down at the ground.

"If you would like ... You could tell Mud- _Granger_. About this. Not the Weasle." Draco stated with bitterness. "No telling Granger I plan to shag you senseless, but more of someone to talk to." He nodded. "Also... I would have you know I have major jealousy problems." Draco said, knowing if anyone was to go near Harry, he would hunt them down and most likely kill them.

Harry blushed slightly at what the other was saying and nodded his head, not trusting himself to talk. He looked at Draco a moment later before realizing something. "How am I going to hide my ears and tail in school?" Harry asked now. After all he couldn't be parading around Hogwarts with a tail and a pair of wolf ears. It just wouldn't do.

Draco frowned slowly, "Actually ... I have no clue." He paused again, "We could always ask Snape. He might be able to fix you something. I could owl him tonight." Even though he wasn't very comfortable with knowing Snape would know about this. He would have found out sooner or later. "Even that Dumbledore might know." he spat out Dumbledore's name as though it was venom.

"I don't want Snape to know. He would probably end up trying to poison me instead." Harry stated softly. He knew that that was not true, though he felt that way now.

"Harry..." Draco said, the name still sound foreign coming from his mouth. "He's the only one that can help you... unless you want to walk about with these." The pads of Draco fingers ran over Harry's ears. "And that." Talking about his tail. He hadn't been expecting a reaction to the touch, but when Harry began to purr Draco couldn't help but smirk.

"Fine...what about your parents though. DO they know that I am here?" Harry asked, his voice dripping with worry now while a blush tinted his cheeks upon realizing that he had been purring..

Draco shook his head, "No. That would be crazy. I want to keep you alive." Draco said smiling slightly, and then frowned, "You going to be O.K sleeping in here tonight?"

"Yeah." Harry stated with a nod of his head and a small smile." I'll be fine." He added with confidence. Draco frowned, a bit un-sure than nodded.

"OK... Well, I am going to write to Snape. Tell him what's going on. He should be here by tomorrow afternoon... to check on you." Draco said leaning over, lips close to Harry's, but he just smiled instead. ((I am so evil. Smirks No kissy for Harry or Draco just yet)) Draco raised a hand before moving them to caress Harry's ears softly. His mate was just so cute, especially when he was purring, which Harry was doing now.

"Will you come by earlier tomorrow?" Harry asked in between his soft purrs, hoping that he didn't sound too pitiful.

Draco paused, seeming to think it over. "I'll try." He pushed himself up from the ground, "Good night..." Draco, suddenly feeling quite bad there wasn't much comfort for sleeping in here let out a small sigh before slipping off his cloak, revealing his muggle style clothing.

"Here." He gently set the cloak next to Harry, for him to use if he was cold. Exiting the room was rather hard for Draco, causing him to force himself to leave. He wanted to stay with Harry, make sure he was safe, warm, and comfortable. The old side of him debated this subject as he opened the door.

"Watch this door again." Draco told the guard as he slowly shut it behind him, now thinking of how to word this to Snape.

Meanwhile Harry had watched Draco leave, feeling like he could break down but instead wrapped the other's cloak around himself. Letting out a small smile, Harry noticed that he was able to smell the scent of Draco on the cloak. He felt warmer and safer at the scent as he snuggled into the cloak and fell asleep.

While Harry had fallen into the deep voids of sleep, Draco spent most of the night re-writing the letter. He just didn't know how to word it... how you tell a professor he needs a potion because Potter has grown ears and a tail, with out being elaborate. Draco growled, in frustration.

Finally, after what seemed like the 15th time, he finished writing the letter before folding the parchment up, and pressing a stamp to it. Draco, so tired he felt he couldn't walk, went to his window and opened it as his owl perched itself on the window seal.

"Bring this to him as fast as you can." Draco said as he tied the note to the owl's leg. "And I mean fast." he added with a narrow of his eyes. Watching as the bird flew off, Draco finally climbed into bed before falling fast asleep, though he managed to remind himself to wake early to check on Harry.

**Read and review please. Oh..and look, the chapter is longer I think it is the longest that I typed so far. 00**


	5. Authors note

Authors Note:

Hey guys, I know that I have been gone for a really...REALLY long time but I am finally back and I shall be continuing this story as soon as possible. I am sorry for all the waiting and such but I have been so busy lately and have just gotten over being depressed for a while so I think it is good to say that I will be back on track. Well My new chapter will be added tomorrow, since I have to go to bed soon but I am back. Next chapter coming up soonsalutes


	6. Snape here 00

**Title: Wolf Demon**

**Authors: Dragonfly and Inky Heart**

**Summary: Harry finds himself in another situation that he won't be able to walk unscratched out of. During the summer he finds himself turned into a wolf demon and not just any wolf demon either. His is a submissive one and in need of finding his dominate. Just who might his dominant be? It will be all revealed in the story so read.**

**Rating: This story will be rated in the upper R ratings. There will be a warning when a sexual scene will pop up so do not worry about that. There will also be male pregnancy involved. You have been warned. Bwahahahahaha.**

**Note: I am finally back, bwahahaha. I am sorry to all my veiwers for my extremely long absence but I am back for good. I'll be ubdating at the very least once a week, if not more. Well I better let you all read the chapter now since it has been a long time eh?**

Harry woke up early the next morning feeling strangly refreashed and rested. Sitting up while, still clinging to Draco's cloak, he looked around sleepilly before remembering everything that had happened the other night with a sight. Running a hand through his hair, he unconciously pulled the cloak closer before a small smile graced his lips while he relished in breathing in the other's scent.

It was simply a wonderful feeling, to feel so safe and secure even if it was just from the scent from the cloak. Shaking his head at the thought, he stretched out a bit before dully noting that he needed a bath, though that could wait until he could see Draco again. A lazy smile graced his lips at the thought before he laid back down again and curled up with a small yawn. Meanwhile Draco Malfoy was being woken up in a completely different manner.

"Psst... Master Malfoy, wake up. You have a visitor..." The voice was annoying, buzzing in his ear. Draco rolled over in his bed, clearly not a morning person. "G'way." He mumbled, yawning. "Please, sir... Mister Malfoy."The house elf said, trembling. He didn't want Draco to get angry with him, he slowly stepped away from the bed as Draco eyes fluttered open, narrowing. 

"Who is here this early?" He snapped now sitting up in his bed, uncomfortable from the feeling of sleeping in his clothes. "Professor Snape." The house elf said quietly. 

"Mm..." Draco said now pushing himself up from his bed. "Clothes." He snapped at the house elf, which trotted off to get fresh new clothes for the young Malfoy. Changing into them quickly once he had recieved the clothes, Draco once again fixed his hair into perfection. Leaving his room he was greeted by Snape, who was leaning against the wall with a stern look gracing his face.

"Mr.Malfoy. Mind explaining this?" He held up the letter. As Draco headed for Harry's room he slowly began explaining, pausing at times feeling awkward. Snape repeated I see, I see... a lot of times causing him to feel awkward a bit more. After a while a bottle was pulled from Snape's pocket when Draco told them that they were approaching the room. A potion of some sort. Draco nodded towards the guard, who opened the door slowly.The site that greeted them was Harry Potter jumping to his ffet before suddenly retreating to the corner of the room, cowering. Draco pushed open the door a bit more though he used slow and careful movements in order to not scare his mate anymore.

"Harry?" Draco asked gently as he entered the room slowly with Snape following behind him, rolling his eyes. "Could you hurry this along Mr.Malfoy? Its Potter for goodness-" he stopped, remembering what Draco had been explaining to him prior to entering the room.   
Harry, who was about to respond to Draco froze as he heard Snape. He whimpered softly before cowering a bit more into his corner before suddenly moving underneath the closest desk muttering "I'm sorry" over and over again.

Draco quickly started to head towards Harry, but Snape put a hand to Draco shoulder. "Stay over there for a bit." Snape stated firmly. Draco frowned but nodded, moving over to the other corner of the room, leaning against the wall watching as Snape headed towards Potter carefully.

"Potter." Snape said now frowning deeply, holding the bottle in his hand. The bottle contained a purple looking thick liquid. "I made something to hide what you..." He paused to glance at Potter, "Have grown. It would only last you the day though... to get through your classes." Snape slowly un-screwed the top of the small bottle, seeing Potter wouldn't most likely let him near him. Slowly, Snape tried it, stepping towards the boy.  
The reaction that came out of Harry was almost instant as he cowered underneath the desk more, going in all out hysteria.

"Please don't hurt me. I'm sorry...please don't." He begged as he curled in himself. "I promise to be good...please don't." Harry stated, tears running down his cheeks.The reaction that he had recieved caused Snape to pause before shaking his head.

"Mr.Malfoy..." He called over the young man, who slowly headed over. "Here." Carefully, he handed Malfoy the small bottle. "You try it." 

Draco nodded, taking the bottle in his hand. "Harry." He cleared his throat again; it was going to be a bit till he was use to saying that name. "No one is going to hurt you." he whispered now moving towards the boy. Harry shivered in fear for a few moments more before nodding his head.

"Okay Draco." He stated softly before looking at the potion. "It's not posion is it?" He sqeaked with unease suddenly before looking down silently. Draco let out a small laugh, as Snape narrowed his eyes. "Of course it isn't Potter." Snape snapped causing Draco to narrow his eyes, the grey darkening as he looked at Snape. Turning back to Harry he offered a small comforting smile.

"No, it's not. It might taste a little funny... and the affect might hurt... a bit." He frowned, "But it will make them go away." Handing Harry the bottle, he offered another small smile, hoping that Harry would take the potion.  
"O..Okay." Harry stated softly before taking the potion in his hands. He sniffed at it for a moment before finally downing the potion. It took a moment, before the effects took place. He winced as the appendages finally were forced back inside of his body, taking a grand total of two minutes to complete.  
Draco's own body was tense as he watched while Snape seemed to soak in the glory that his potion had work. After he watched Potter for a moment he glanced to Malfoy before bringing up the topic that really needed to be examined.

"Mr.Malfoy... I believe I should take Potter back with me. This place... isn't the safest." he paused glancing around, "As you know. I'll make sure he is watched over, and you two can... meet up back at School." Draco frowned immedately as he turned to Snape, his voice holding bitterness.

"I was waiting a long time to get him here! I am just not letting you take him away." He snapped. "You can meet up at School. Which is coming close. I advise you to get your books ready. I'll wait out in the hall. Don't expect me to wait long." Snape added, ignoring Draco's statement. If the boys knew what was best for them this was going to be the best choice of action to take.

"I don't want to leave." Harry stated, not wanting to leave Draco now that he finally felt safe and secure for once in his pitiful life. He didn't know what he would do without Draco. He shivered at the thought before moving to cling onto Draco tightly now. Draco paused for a moment in thought, a pale hand moving through Harry's hair.

"Well, he has a point. This place isn't the safest." He said, "School's in a couple of days." Actually, a couple of days sounded like forever to him. Knowing if he was away from Harry to long, self-control would fly out the window, he would destory anything in sight.

"But I don't want to go." Harry stated softly, not letting go of Draco as he moved closer to him. He didn't care that the place wasn't safe as long as he was near Draco, though he silently knew that this was the best option they had. A hard knock on the door signified Snapes impatients, Who was pacing back and forth in front of it. 

Draco narrowed his eyes at the door, a small growl of annoyance coming from deep in his throat. "Well, you're going." Draco tone had gotten a little snappy from his usually soft tones. He wasn't going to let Potter destroy all of what he use to be, even though it seemed impossible at the moment having Harry this close. "Come on. Snapes waiting."

"Fine." Harry stated with a sigh before groaning. "All my stuff is at the Dursleys." he stated softly with a shudder. He really did not want to go back there to get it. He sighed to himself as he got up, knowing that he should do what Draco had told him to do.

"I'll send someone to go get them. Give the durleys a bit of surprise." Draco said, pausing, a hand placing on Harry's cheek, body moving close. He would pounce on Harry that very moment if it wasnt for Snape or his self-control. "Jealousy issues remember... I don't want to see you near anyone like this." His thumb brushed over Harry's bottom lip again. Another hard knock was heard upon the door. 

Harry nodded at that as he looked up at Draco before sighing softly. "Can I have something that at least smells of you?" He asked before blushing at how weird the request probably sounded now. Draco let a smirk grace over his lips, and nodded. "You could always take that cloak... I have many others."

"Mr.Malfoy..." Snapes voice was faint through the door, as he knocked once again. "Okay. Thankyou." Harry stated with a smile before moving to grab the cloak and wrapped it around him. "I'll see you at Hogwarts then." He stated with a small smile now. Draco nodded, "Of course." Draco moved towards the door, opening it revealing a irritated look upon Snape's face. "Thank you Snape." 

"Professor Snape, Mr.Malfoy." He reminded him, "Ready Potter?" The proffessor asked. "Yeah." Harry stated before hesitantly moving over to Snape. He looked at Draco a moment longer before sighing. This was going to be a long few days. Draco let a small smile spread over his lips. As he looked at Harry.

"O.K, enough of this." Snape said feeling a bit akward, "Mr.Malfoy see you at Hogwarts soon. Come on." Snape said walking down the hallway, towards a port key he had created to the Malfoy Manor from hogwarts. Harry looked at Snape hesitantly before running over to Draco in order to give him one last hug. "See you at Hogwarts." He stated with a smile before moving over to where Snape was with the port key. Draco smiled, and nodded. "Can't wait." He whispered, "literally."

"O.K." Hesitantly, not wanting to get near Potteror touch him shince he didn't know how he would react, Snape grabbed a piece of the clock that was wrapped around Potter as his hand reached out, clamping down on the book which was the port key. Soon, it began tugging them towards it, porting them to hogwarts. Meanwhile Draco called one of the house elfs in to arrange to get Harry's things at the dursleys. "Yes, Master." The house elf quickly ran off to do the task.

**Hmm, well there is the new chapter. Another one will be posted sometime this week or next week, I promise. Gives everyone a pinky promise thing. Well off I go, Review please and hopefully not too many people will yell at me for my absense. **


End file.
